En el Final
by Kmiya
Summary: Spoiler DH. En el final, cuando nuestra vida termina y comienza la "eternidad", no tiene caso recordar el dolor del pasado, de algo que nunca volvera a suceder. Pequeños toques slash.


**Advertencia:** Spoilers de HP7, así que no quiero quejas. Viñeta sin beteo y toques de slash (son los merodeadores, es inevitable esto último)  
**Palabras:** 2,404 (Kiri feliz por eso).

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**En el Final**  
_Remordimientos _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

La oscuridad yace sobre todo el lugar, no parece existir vida alguna ahí,s se puede respirar un aire a muerte y sufrimiento. Y él lo sabe muy bien, por eso se encuentra así, encogido sobre sí mismo, tembloroso y con miedo a mirar lo que se pueda encontrar oculta en aquella oscuridad, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas que no puede, _ni quiere_, evitar.

Sollozó mientras observó, a veces con repulsión y otras con confusión, su mano, aquella que hasta hace poco –o mucho, pues no tiene noción del tiempo- había sido de plata pura y no puede evitar que el llanto aumente, convirtiéndose los sollozos en desgarradores gemidos de dolor.

Recordaba muy bien el que fue su último acto. Lo último que había hecho le aliviaba un poco el dolor que albergaba su alma, pero aún así esta no parecía poder sanar completamente. No se atrevía a alzar la mirada y ya no era por el temor de lo que fuera a encontrarse, sino porque parecía que todos sus recuerdos, principalmente aquellos dolorosos y _malos_, aparecían frente a él, reclamándole lo que había hecho, acusándolo de todos los pecados que cometió.

Él negaba fuertemente con la cabeza, presa de un pánico atroz mientras su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más.

Sabía lo que había hecho, sabía mejor que nadie todo lo que eso había conllevado y se arrepentía, sí, aunque nadie lo creyera, se arrepentía con toda su alma... pero también sabía que eso no era suficiente –y nunca lo sería- puesto que ya era demasiado tarde, el destino no podía cambiarte y mucho menos evitarse.

Un extraño deseo de quedarse en aquella oscuridad surgió de repente, pues temía su _verdadero_ destino y lo que pudiera sucederle cuando llegará al mismo. Pero tan rápido como había llegado aquella sensación desapareció... el hombre soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con su cabeza, al parecer comprendiendo al fin que, de todos modos, no tenía mucho sentido el que se mantuviera en aquel lugar, donde solo podía percibir dolor y muerte.

Secándose las lágrimas con fuerza y tratando de normalizar su respiración –la cual le parecía irreal-, se puso de pie y fue cuando la miro, una puerta había aparecido a unos cuantos metros de él, negra como la noche pero aún así con un brillo extraño a su alrededor, lo que le hacía resaltar de toda aquella oscuridad, pero aún así esa puerta daba una sensación extraña, como de alivio y a la vez un gran sufrimiento. Mas aún así el hombre no se acobardó, después de todo había tomado ya una decisión.

-_Nunca fui un buen gryffindor_ -pensó con una sonrisa irónica formándose en su rostro, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía ella–. _A llegado la hora de que demuestre que si tengo, cuando menos, un poco de valor_ -Y en verdad lo tenía porque se necesitaba mucho para afrontar sin replicas la decisión que había tomado.

Aceptaba su castigo, fuese el que fuese, y aún así sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lado, lejos de ese lugar de tinieblas. Deseaba de corazón -o alma, más bien- que el pequeño Harry estuviese bien y que pudiera reconstruir su vida, a pesar de todo el daño que él mismo le había causado.

Era extraño, pero a pesar de haber dado unos cuantos pasos ya se encontraba muy cerca de la puerta, la sonrisa irónica se acentuó un poco más, comprobando que era cierto eso que había leído en sus años de juventud, que el camino a la muerte siempre es más rápido de lo que uno cree.

Se detuvo un momento, solo para observar con atención la puerta, la cual ahora solo se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos, estiro su mano, casi podía sentir el metal de la perilla en sus dedos, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo de seco.

-No lo hagas, todavía no... por favor -murmuró una voz suave, que parecía venir de ningún lugar y a la vez de todos lados.

Los ojos de aquel hombre que ya había aceptado su destino temblaron con miedo, no queriendo reconocer al dueño de aquella voz, pero aún así se detuvo y respiro profundamente.

-_Ha sido mi imaginación_ -pensó con los ojos cerrados, tratando de convencerse, pero al abrirlos nuevamente notó que la puerta ahora estaba más lejos, se hubiera extrañado más de no haberse fijado en las personas que ahora se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de él, mirándolo fijamente.

Todo su ser tembló en ese momento y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir nuevamente a mojar su rostro. Y es que no entendía porque ellos estaban precisamente en ese lugar, tal vez... tal vez... ¿ellos serían quienes le dieran su castigo?

Aquel último pensamiento le pareció muy sensato y es que frente a él se encontraban nada más ni nada menos que James, abrazando por la cintura a una melancólica Lily y teniendo a su derecha a un serio Sirius, pero quien más le sorprendió fue observar que al lado del joven Black se encontraba Remus, quien tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos ámbar.

Las lágrimas ahora si que recorrieron sus mejillas, empapándolas nuevamente.

-¿Tu también? -expresó con tristeza, sólo logrando que Lupin asintiera algo decaído, haciendo que Sirius sonriera de medio lado colocando una mano en el hombro del ex profesor como si lo animara.

A Peter aquella escena –el tener que ver a sus _viejos amigos_ en aquel lugar- le resultó algo muy extraño, siendo la única explicación posible que estuvieran ahí para vengarse de todo lo que les hizo, pero eso no explicaba las miradas que cada uno le estaba dando en ese momento y que era lo que más confundía al hombre.

Los ojos de Lily demostraban una gran compasión, mientras que Remus parecía debatirse entre el resentimiento y la tristeza. Pero eran las miradas de Sirius y James las que mas le _perturbaban_. Ninguno demostraba odio hacía su persona, sino una mezcla de culpabilidad y pena.

-_Tienen pena del destino de mi alma_ -pensó, al creer que entendió aquel comportamiento.

Peter desvió la mirada, apretando sus puños con fuerza y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-No me miren así -pidió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, sin atreverse aún a verlos–. Deberían odiarme, en vez de sentir pena por mi destino -alzó la vista para mirarlos con una determinación que los otros sólo habían visto unas cuantas veces en sus años en Hogwarts–. Ódienme hasta el último minuto, ódienme porque eso es lo que me merezco por todo lo que les he hecho -la voz que escapaba de sus labios no demostraba duda, mucho menos replica alguna.

Los demás se vieron entre si unos segundos, siendo Lily la que retomaría el habla, diciendo la única palabra que no se esperaba Pettigrew.

-Gracias -aquello había logrado desconcertar completamente a Peter, que los miraba aún más confundido que antes, cosa que solo hizo que una sonrisa divertida se posara en el rostro de los demás–. Gracias por aceptar tu destino sin replicar, gracias por hacernos ver que nuestro querido amigo aún vivía debajo de toda aquella oscuridad... -y en ese momento Lily pareció dudar un poco, por lo que volteo hacía los demás, pero mirando principalmente a James, quien asintió, dando su autorización para algo. Al instante siguiente Lily se encontraba al lado de un perturbado Peter y coloco su mano sobre la de él, sonriéndole con la ternura que adquirió cuando se convirtió en madre-. Debiste haber estado muy sólo todo este tiempo ¿verdad?

Peter le miró, al parecer todavía sin creer que aquellas palabras hayan sido dirigidas a él. Después miró hacia donde estaban los demás, su vista fijándose sobretodo en Sirius, quien en ningún momento había desviado la mirada o mostrado ese gesto de enojo que lo acompaño en sus últimos años de vida. Pettigrew soltó un suspiro, sin poder evitar el sonreír de manera decaída, bajando su vista pero sin rechazar el gesto de amistad que le ofrecía Lily.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, es lo mínimo que puedo y _debo_ hacer después de todo el daño que provoque... que _les_ provoque.

Lily negó un poco con un gesto de cabeza, para después tomar entre sus manos las de Peter, dejando aún más desconcertado al _"traidor"_. Alzó su vista para observar su rostro y pudo ver que tenía una sonrisa de lastima, eso no molesto al hombre condenado, sino que lo encontró absolutamente erróneo. Él negó con la cabeza e hizo un movimiento fuerte, tratando de soltar dicho agarre.

-¿Cómo puedes sentir pena por mi después de todo lo que hice?. ¡Lily!. ¡Hice que los mataran a James y a ti!. ¡Por mi culpa Sirius sufrió en Azkaban!. ¡Remus tuvo que pasar su vida solo!. ¡¡Le arruine la vida a tu hijo!!. ¡¡A HARRY!! -gritó desesperado, sin entender que se proponían esos espíritus, dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran con más fuerza su rostro.

Y Lily sólo siguió mirándolo, pero la pena dejó paso a la comprensión, al dolor y a la consideración. Alzó su mano y secó aquellas lágrimas con dulzura, haciendo que aquellos ojos castaños volvieran a fijarse en los verdes.

-Pero ese dolor fue provocado por una sola cosa, nosotros nunca te atendimos bien... bueno, **ellos **nunca te trataron como un verdadero amigo -dijo con el ceño fruncido la pelirroja mientras señalaba a los otros tres, quienes se encogían un poco, desviando la mirada algo avergonzados.

Peter intercaló su mirada entre ella y quienes alguna vez fueron sus mejores amigos, sabía muy bien a que se refería la mujer, pero no quería aceptarlo en voz alta.

-Lily... todo a terminado... ustedes estarán en un mejor lugar y yo sufriré el castigo que me merezco, así debe ser.

Y lo sabían muy bien, aunque un pequeño casparreo se dejó escuchar haciendo que James y Sirius miraran curioso al de ojos claros, quien sonrió de medio lado, con una expresión, tan típica de sus años de estudiante, de _"se algo que ustedes no, pero de todos modos se los diré"_

-Eso será solamente por un tiempo -simples palabras que fueron suficientes para atraer la atención de las otras cuatro personas, haciendo sonreír a Lily al comprender lo que decía y sorprendiendo a Peter, quien claramente no entendía mucho que digamos todo aquello–. Cuando hayas pagado todo lo que hiciste podrás ir al lugar que te corresponde, para que puedas descansar en paz -al notar la confusión en Peter y el que los otros dos no le hayan entendido del todo, Remus decidió aclararse–. Podrás regresar con nosotros Peter, las cosas serían como antes.

Los ojos del que siempre fue el más pequeño del grupo se abrieron con sorpresa, mirando el rostro de cada uno de ellos, las sonrisas en sus rostros se le hacían tan irreales que sentía que aquello solamente era parte de su castigo, que lo ilusionarían con eso para después dejarlo caer en su peor pesadilla.

-¿Y en verdad quieren que suceda eso? -preguntó haciendo como si aquellas palabras fueran para todos, cuando en verdad iba dirigida hacía los más temperamentales del grupo.

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí para después cada uno echarle una mirara a los otros, Sirius a Remus y James a Lily, demostrando que aún muertos podían entenderse como libros abiertos. Peter sintió una punzada en su pecho, pero no lo exteriorizo, al contrario, prestó aún más atención cuando aquel par de ojos, grises y castaños, se posaron en su persona.

-Los viejos tiempos eran divertidos -contestó simplemente Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros como si eso fuera lo único que importaba, sonriendo de lado al sentir como Remus estrechaba su mano con la de él.

-Además, tenemos la eternidad aquí ¿no? Créeme, no creo que sea agradable pasarla estando solos -dijo James, para después abrazar a Lily, quien había regresado a su lado cuando estaba hablando.

Peter los miró sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando, sintiendo como sus lágrimas se negaban más que nunca a dejar de recorrer sus mejillas. Tenía que ser aquello un sueño, o el inicio de una terrible pesadilla, no existía otra explicación posible o tal vez...

-¿Por qué? -cuestionó y se exasperó un poco al notar que sólo hacía sonreír a los otros, por lo que frunció un poco el ceño, pero una pequeña sonrisa se coló en su rostro también.

-Digamos que estar en este plano te hace pensar muchas cosas -le contestó Lily con una pequeña risa.

-Sí, aparte de que no puedes hacer muchas cosas ¿sabes? Además de que no tiene sentido tener resentimientos en este punto, es algo tonto -y cuando termino de hablar James miró burlonamente a Sirius, quien bufó un poco. Tanto Remus como Peter miraron interrogante a ese par.

-Es que a él le costo un poco de trabajo aceptar eso último -dijo simplemente Lily, haciendo que Remus riera divertido, James se burlara y Sirius se cruzara de brazos, sonriendo también.

Y aquella respuesta le pareció más sensata a Peter que todo lo que había escuchado hasta ese momento y al final lo acepto, suspirando algo resignado, al fin y al cabo al parecer, sin importar que todos estuvieran muertos, el siempre terminaría haciéndole caso a ellos.

Miró la puerta y esta se abrió en ese momento, dejando que la sensación de muerte volviera a inundar el lugar –después de que con la _plática amena_ había desaparecido un poco- junto con una extraña sensación de frío. Peter dio un paso y estaba nuevamente enfrente de esa puerta, miró por última vez a sus _amigos_ y sonrió cancinamente, la misma sonrisa que adquiría de joven cuando no podía ir en contra de las ideas de James o Sirius.

-Volveré -dijo.

-Te estaremos esperando -respondió Remus.

Él asintió, sonriéndoles por última vez antes de traspasar aquella puerta, antes de sentir como el frío llenaba toda su alma y que su corazón era cogido por algo que lo estrechaba causándole dolor.

Miró de reojo como la puerta se cerraba y desaparecía, él solo cabeceo en negación, dándose cuenta de lo extraño y cruel que puede ser el destino. Había conocido personas muy maravillosas en toda su vida y que, al parecer, aún muertos seguían siendo fabulosos y que nunca dejarían de sorprenderle.

Ahora solo esperaba que su castigo fuera lo más doloroso posible, pues sabía muy bien que 16 años de sufrimiento no podían pagarse con cualquier cosa.

Era verdad lo que le dijo una vez su anciana madre y es que al final siempre se aclara todo.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Aclaraciones: **

**· **Creo que están algo OoC no sé... aclárenme si me equivoco Ôo

Bueno, ahora le toco el turno a Peter Pettigrew y la palabra era "Remordimiento" ¿y que mejor que el ver como sus amigos lo perdonan al final? Y para quien tenga duda, yo no odio a Peter, tal vez lo hice cuando leí por primera vez el tercer libro pero... después comprendí que solamente fue una victima de las circunstancias.

Digamos: Neville es como Peter, al principio fue menospreciado por no ser tan apto como sus demás amigos, la única diferencia es que Harry, Hermione y Ron apoyaron a Neville todo el rato, mientras que Peter era opacado por James y Sirius (y Remus también, un poco) y estos en vez de apoyarlo todo el tiempo (porque si lo hacían) a veces se burlaban también de él. Esas pequeñas cosas pueden parecer insignificantes en el momento, pero a futuro pueden ser traumas o algo peor.

Para mi, Peter esta perdonado, la mano de plata le dio su castigo por dudar y salvar a Harry en ese momento.


End file.
